Monster Zero
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: A great evil, once locked away by the gods, is released upon the modern world. In addition, Beast Boy's past is revealed. A little romance.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish I did. The world is cruel.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-::Ages ago::-

The war raged on. Darkness covered the land. Lightening flashed. Thunder roared.

The monster and the etheral being fought. One made of light, the other shrouded in darkness. One fighting to save the world, the other to conquer it.

At long last, the being of light stood victorious. He watched as the mate of the dark being fled with her 7 children. No matter. Their time would soon come.

The being surveyed the damage done. Not good. Almost everything was dead. But the surviving humans...

"They can rebuild."

-::Present-day Sicily::-

The volcano rumbled.

"God, another one?" The American shook his head. He couldn't believe how much of a dumbass his friend was. "I told you, Bronto isn't that far from an active volcano." He pointed to the distance. "Mt. Etna is always active."

The other snorted. "I still think you should move."

The first American was about to reply, but the next rumble that came topped all the previous ones. It sounded like, amidst the rumblings, a great roaring.

The two Americans joined their Sicilian friend. "What the hell was that?"

Before the one could answer, the volcano virtually exploded. The sky went dark as smoke and fire littered the sky, and burning rocks fell and struck the land.

The American struggled to his feet and clutched his bleeding head. The entire city was on fire. The volcano was gone. All he could see was fire...

In the distance, the fire flared up, and dark, malevolent bat-like wings appeared. And the glowing yellow eyes.

"My god..." were his last words before everything went red.

-::Jump City::-

Starfire yawned and came down to the den. The other Titans were there. Robin was in front of the radio, taking the music full blast. Raven was reading a book, maybe one of her dark ones. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the Gamecube controller, saying something about Mario (Hey, it's my story. Nintendo rulez!).

Beast Boy suddenly landed beside her. "I'll get you later, Cyborg."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, well you better start makin' breakfast. And no tofu crap!"

"Bastard."

Cyborg threw something at Beast Boy, who yelped at the pain. "You shouldn't have made that bet with me. Now get cookin'!"

Beast Boy grumbled something and started taking stuff out. "Damnation..."

Robin finally turned off his radio and picked the remote of the couch. "My turn."

"What?"

"You and B.B.'ve been on all morning. I'm watching T.V."

"Yeah, well it better not be no damn sitcom."

Robin sat on the couch and started flipping through channels. As he passed one, he flipped back to it. "Oh, hell."

The newstation was reporting an incident earlier that morning. "At 7:42 A.M., the island of Sicily was completely decimated, by what is believed to be a freak act on nature." At this, Raven shut her book and watched the news along with the others. The camera showed the entire island on fire. "Most disturbingly, Mt. Etna is completely destroyed."

At this Beast Boy stiffened. 'Oh, hell.'

"It is surmised that the volcano triggered a massive eruption that resulted with the complete destruction of the volcano and the island. The explosion was heard as far away as Naples, Italy."

Cyborg whistled. "That's one big boom."

"Quiet, smartass."

The newscaster suddenly came back on. "This just in! Athens has just been completely destroyed!" The camera panned to show vast amounts on fire all over the city, and crushed buildings. "Our cameraman from Lavrion has provided us with footage of, what appears to be, a giant monster."

'MONSTER!' That did it. Beast Boy dropped the pans and left the room. None of the Titans even heard it, they were too focused on the screen.

"Monster" was an understatement. The creature before them flew on 4 wings; 2 large, 2 small. The head looked like the head of a cobra, but it had elven ears and glowing yellow eyes. It had muscular 5-fingered arms & 5-toed legs, and a stout, long, muscular tail that trailed behind it. In addition, from the bottom of its neck, lightening bolt shaped spikes ran all down its back to the tail. On its shoulders were large, slightly curved spikes, giving the being the look of a demon.

"I can't believe something like that exist."

"Hey, where's B.B.?"

Raven looked towards the kitchen and noticed that a kitchen knife was missing. "Hmmm..."

-::Roof::-

Beast Boy held the knife to his throat. 'This is the best way. This way he won't find me.' "Good-bye cruel world." He drew the knife back--

"B.B.!" Robin ran up.

Beast Boy pressed the knife to his throat. "Not another step, Robo."

Cyborg came up slowly, hands up. "B.B., just put the knife down."

Beast Boy still held that knife. "You don't understand. If I don't kill myself, he will come...!"

It was a little late when he realized he couldn't move. Raven appeared in front of him. "I'll take that." She snatched the knife, and pulled him back down.

-::Tower::-

Beast Boy kept trying to move off the couch. "He will come! He will come for me!"

Raven couldn't take it. "WHO WILL COME!?"

"I can't tell you. He'll know. He always knows...."

"I'm gettin' damned annoyed with this secrecy shit. We get enough of that from Raven..." A glare went Cyborg's way, and he shut up.

"Aw, come on! Raven's got a good reason! B-but still, I can't tell you!"

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire advanced on him. "We have ways of making you talk."

'Damnation.' They had him cornered, and he knew it. But he wouldn't give up without a fight. He tried to change, but for some reason, it wouldn't work. With that, he quit struggling. "Fine. You win."

He sat up, and began his tale...

"The truth is, I'm not entirely human."

"That's obvious."

PUNCH!

"Shut up, Cyborg. Anyway, my mom had just gotten married to my dad, and, well basically, on their honeymoon night, he got possessed."

"By a demon."

Beast Boy shook his head sadly. "Nope. Something worse." He pointed at the TV. Strangely, the newscast was still showing the coverage of the monster.

Robin's eyes sprang open. "That monster..."

"Yeah. That monsters my real father." He shook his head in disgust. "He's been under Mt. Etna and he doesn't learn."

"So you're saying... that monster is...?"

"Typhon."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What is a Typhon?"

"Yeah, B.B."

Beast Boy shook his head in amazement. 'Good god, they're stupid.' "I assume that none of you know your mythology."

Robin& Cyborg had confused looks on their faces, Starfire had an excuse, since she wasn't on Earth that long enough to know mythology from heart, and Raven seemed to be deep in thought.

He sighed. "Ages ago, Earth called Gaea gave birth to many creatures. The cyclopses, the Titans. But the most terrible creature she gave birth to was by her union with the being Tartarus. The creature was Typhon. And I assume you know the greek gods?"

"Sorta."

Yeah, sorta."

"Yes."

"No."

"Well, there was, in the beginning, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, and Demeter. When Typhon appeared, it was said that his hundred horrible heads touched the sky and made the stars fall. His hundred horrible head dripped venom from their eyes, and fire and lava poured from his mouth. When the gods saw him, they turned into animals and fled to Egypt."

"He was that horrible?"

"Yep. Eventually, Zeus had to fight him. The war they waged ended up wiping out almost all life on the planet. The war ended when Typhon was sealed beneath Mount Etna. Until now."

"After all this, Typhon's mate Echinda fled with her 7 children... my half-brothers and sister."

The Titans were silent. Then Raven spoke up.

"Are we sure you telling the truth? I mean, remember the incident with the virus?"

Beast Boy's eyes seemed to glow yellow, and he ripped off his shirt & turned to show his back.

On it, nearly covering the entire the entire thing, was a symbol that, for lack of a better term, looked like a Webelos scout sign with more talons on the sides. It seemed to glow an odd blue color at the lines.

He pointed at the sign. "Do you think I like this!? Ever since I was born, I've been forced to live with this whereever I went! I have lived with being the half-breed spawn of a monster..."with that hebegan to break down and cry.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Well, that's it for the first chappie. Show my the reviews! Ja ne.


	2. Dark Being, Darker Past

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did. And I demand a review for this story.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

:Jump City, Titan's Tower:-

Beast Boy sat on the couch, his mind a wreck. "My life... is hell..." he muttered.

Raven watched him from the doorway. In these past few hours, she and the others had discovered more than they wanted to. Beast Boy had revealed that the joking, the pranks, the happy-go-luckyness was all a facade, an effort to forget his sordid past.

Typhon. The monster. The legends that spoke of him all said that he was truly one to be feared. And everyone there thought he was just that: a myth.

Raven felt like a real bitch for what she was about to say, but it had to be done. He couldn't waste his life away like some forlorn delinquent.

She shook him. "Beast Boy. Beast Boy, get up."

He looked at her with tear-streaked eyes. "What's the point? I'm probably just gonna end up helping the annihilation of humanity."

Raven smiled dryly. "That's my job."

In spite of his present predicament, he managed a little grin. "You, making jokes. I must be dreaming."

Raven snorted uncharacteristicly. "Don't get to comfy."

When she was ready to leave, he spoke up. "You know, we have more in common than you realize."

"I know, and personally, I'd rather forget the demon blood in me."

"You and me both."

Raven jerked at that. "What are you talking about? You have no demon blood within..."

Beast Boy sat up. "Typhon is nothing like a demon. I mean, he's sort of in between being a demon and a god."

"So why don't you cope with it?"

Beast Boy was about to answer when Cyborg came in, holding a box, followed by Robin and Starfire. "We got mail."

"Scan it first. There's no return address, and Idon't need a repeat of what happened with the Puppet King."

Cyborg's red eye glowed. "I can't detect anything, excepta disk..."

Robin looked at Raven. "Overload?"

Raven shook her head. "I doubt it. He wouldn't be that dense, and he's not that smart anyway."

"Well, the best thing to do now is to see what's on it."

Cyborg took out the CD and put it in the computer. After a tense moment, the screen flickered, and a beautiful brunette woman appeared.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Mom?"

Everyone looked at him. "That's your mother? But I thought she was..."

"Yeah, she's dead. But this coould have been done before that."

MarieLogan began to speak. "_Greetings. If this CD is being viewed, then my worst fears have been confirmed, and the monster Typhon has broken free of his prison_." She looked at her hands, then back to the screen.

"_This disk is for use that will benefit those that seek to prevent theconversion of the planet. Typhon only seeks to return the Earth to it's former state. Overrun with demonic creatures, and to do this_," she touched her stomach, "_he impregnated me with his seed_."

The Titans looked at Beast Boy to see how he was holding up. He looked sick.

"_My son, I love you as a mother, so I hope you can forgive for bringing up unwanted memories_." The screen shifted to a menu which had 3 options labeled **Unity**, **Duty**, and **Destiny**.

"Well, let's get this over with," muttered Beast Boy. As he clicked on the Duty option. Marie Logan came up again. "_What you are about to see are my memories, of my child as a young boy growing up in Africa_."

The screen shifted to a village that was on fire. The Titan's heard the wailing of the villagers, and saw a clothed boy, his arms in the air, disturbingly shooting lightenting at the village. A man came out of nowhere and grabbed the boy and shook him. "Garfield, stop!"

The child turned his head, and the Titans were shocked to see a younger version Beast Boy, with a lot of differences. The child's eyes were amber yellow, and he had a small set of horns on his forehead, and crimson color skin. The child giggled insanely as the man shook him.

"Christ," was all that came out of Robin's mouth.

The scene skipped to another view. This time the child had a small set of antler-like horns growing through the top of his head, a small set of wings, and a short tail. And the child was also surrounded by 3 natives with spears.

One native jumped at the child, but the child jumped into the air and landed on one's back. He grabbed the man and twisted his head all the way on his neck.

Cyborg cringed at the distinct crack of the bones, and Starfire covered eyes. 'If this was Beast Boy the hell-spawn as a kid, I'd hate to meet him a he is now.' All Beast Boy was keep his eyes on the screen, horror etched on his face.

MarieLogan's voice came up. "_Were it the olden days, his strength and will would have pleased us greatly. And the extraordinary power he was born with increased and turned savage at the same time that we, his own parents, felt terror towards him._"

"_We had a witch doctor friend to construct a potion which would effectively bury Garfield's demonic side_." The scene went to Mark Logan creeping to a sleeping Garfield holding a test tube. The child Garfield rolled over and slowly opened his eyes.

"_Papa_?" He voice was young and innocent, but as his eyes focused, his face went angry and he growled. Mark held him down as he tried to deliver the potion to his son, but the kicking and screaming child threw his father off him.

Mark looked up to see his son roar, streaks of the potion dribbling out of his mouth. Marie awoke to find Garfield grab his father's skull, with the intent of crushing it.

"_Garfield_!" Marie jumped up to try and stop Garfield from killing his human father.

Strangely, the child Garfield let go of his father's skull, wailing and convulsing to the ground. The wings, the tail, the horns; allshrank into his body as he ceased to move. As a final indignity to his near demonic side, his skin went normal.

Mark lifted his son into his arms as Marie went to his side. But then...

"_Mark_..." Marie rolled Garfield onto his back. The same glowing rune on his back pulsated slightly, then glowed dully.

"_Mark, will he_..."

"_He will not become the demon his was when he was born. But he will have that mark for the rest of his life. As a divine reminder of what he is._"

At that statement, the video was cut short. For a while, no one spoke. At last, Starfire had the nerve to speak up. "Friend, Beast Boy,will you again become this creature of..."

"No, Star." Beast Boy sat down and shook his head. "I think that that potion I took wiped my memory of my younger years."

Cyborg sat next to his green friend and patted his back. "Dude, no matter what you do or become, we'll always be here for you."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "As much as I enjoy you feeling sorry for me, your sympathy sickens me," he hissed.

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Sorry. Guess that disc brought out the worst in me."

Raven decided to speak at last. "Speaking of which--"

She never got the chance to finish. The alarm went off. Robin ran to the computer to check. "Trouble downtown."

"Well, let's go!"

>>>>>>>>>

Unknown to the Titans, a dark entity watched from the sea. His yellow eyes narrowed, and a single phrase crossed his lips.

"...Arad moku den..."

With that, the entity disappeared beneath the waves.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Well, let me know how I did. Plz. --


End file.
